Eveliath
„You should face what we are! Nothing but a bunch of cruel, hypocritical, lustful and cowardly animals. Thats what humanity is. We are the ultimate evil. Lets embrace this instead of hide behind the shadows false idols cast over us!“ Introduction Eveliath, also known as the Archapostel, is the leading Voivode of the Predicators and the First Captain of the Circle of the Arising Flame. He was also adopted by Magnus and thus belongs to the Thousand Sons aswell. Also Eveliath was one of the main leaders in the Crusade of Faith and a devout servant of Chaos Undivided. Description "My servants call me a god. My brothers call me chosen. My fathers calls me worthy. My enemys call me puppet. All of them are wrong. The only true thing that has ever been said about me is, that my service for the Dark Gods does not end. And that I shall not rest until all embrace the glory of Chaos or my souls lies in their hands. Endless sacrifice, the Death of the False Emperor, a galaxy screaming their names and the ultimate rule over all things that exist or are to come. That is what my gods demand. I failed them, just like the Imperium failed me. None of us feels grace for those who suffer failure. I am Eveliath. I am the Archapostel. I may failed the Crusade of Faith but I shall not fail Chaos. As long as my words echo across the countless worlds of the decaying Imperium. And in each soul faithful enough to deny lies, to deny the slavery to the false Emperor, to deny a existence that serves nothing but entrophie, they shall rise and spread. And at last, they shall become a storm to consum humanities false god!" History Born on Scornia 5, he was the youngest son of a poor family and, like most of the Hive World, lived in filth. After factory work, he was forced to abstain from robbery and raids. He became part of a gang. his entire family was eventually killed in a raid by a rival group. When the Circle of the Happening flame arrived on Scornia and conquered the world, he was one of the survivors and became one of the countless cultists. Thanks to his psychic talents and wisdom, he rose quickly in his ranks and was eventually chosen by the Predecators at the age of 19 to become a Chaos Space Marine. Because of his psyonic powers was first included in the Koldun Order. Although mastering the power of daemon binding, he was soon recruited by the Predecators due to his charisma, philosophy and Experience in the Cult of Scornia. Despite his duties as an Apostle, he often devoted himself to his chaotic studies and the way of the Koldunism, always in search of answers that simple believes could not give. In faith and strength, he was a seeker who could not fathom truth with the ways of witchcraft nor philosophy. He finally took part in a ritual of the lead Koldun who was to provide access to the core of their dark world to speak to the demon who dwelt inside. But instead of summoning the beast, Eveliath disappeared, who performed the sacrifice in their midst. He found himself in the depths of the warp, where nothing but endless blackness surrounded him. But even though it was empty, it was filled with voices. It where the voices of thousands, millions, even vegentilions of voices speaking to him, none like the other. For a fraction of an instant, he could perceive the world as the Gods do, as an endless mass of chaos from which every man and every women burned like a beacon, and screamed like a siren. When he returned to Karpartia, he was changed. The traditional parchments of his armor were empty. All unholy words and poems had been wiped away. His armor was black and the sacred texts on it were blank and white. But for every observer, this blackness filled with images of holiness and whiteness with words that depict his mind's most secret desires and truths to bring his soul to Chaos. And where Eveliath had once been in doubt, there was nothing but the certainty that Chaos was the true Master of Humanity. And from that day on he felt, like an endless terrible urge, the desire of the Dark Gods for eternal adoration and servitude. A sick addiction that took no end and only he could relieve. After this experience, he became the Voivode of the Predicators and Dracon himself awarded him the title Archapostel. From that day on he was First Captain of his Warband and the voice of the gods in the ranks of their devoted servants. During his countless battles and campaigns he also met Magnus, who was surprised by his conviction and the power that was in his hands. He finally adopted him and Eveliath served for a while in the ranks of the Thousand Sons. When Lorgar summoned all the children of his Legion and the scattered forces of Chaos to the Crusade of Faith, Eveliath led the forces of the Circle and commanded them in the ensuing battles. He corrupted not only countless worlds but also the Order of the Omega Marines to believe that Chaos is the only true answer. Lorgar himself was impressed with his abilities and passion and sent him out to rescue a possible ally, Sindri Myr, with whom he had communicated in his dreams. This succeeded. Eveliath eventually became together with Sindri and Polyz one of the great leaders of the Crusade of Faith. After this failed, Eveliath returned to his homeworld. Contrary to the opinion of his brothers, he saw this campaign that strengthened the presence of chaos not as a success. His face darkened by shame, he now sits in Cârpartia and waits for the day when his Gods call him again. Wargear Eveliath wields the Wraith of the Gods, a Mace forged from midnigth black metal. In its inside he bound four migthy daemonic Heralds, one for each God, empowering his weapon and making it resiliant enough to block Power Weapons or psychic attacks. His armor, known as the Black Spirit, is filled with Daemonic Energies. The countless parchments and litanies attached to it are all empty. The power of chaos constantly rewrites them and each reader will read other words on them, each destined to corrupt him and him alone. Unique among his Warband is another artefact in Eveliaths possession, the Hand the Storms, a Powerfist that enhances his psychic potential. It was gifted to him by Magnus the Red when he adopted him. Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Fanfiction